


管他叫什么⑤

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 感谢我的化学书拯救我，实不相瞒，最开始设定的是蜂蜜，发现蜂蜜是混合物后改成果糖
Relationships: MCF／CI





	管他叫什么⑤

**Author's Note:**

> ｃｐ向为Alpha！MCF／Omega！CI  
> ABO，GB  
> Omega强迫Alpha的设定  
> 信息素设定为果糖／水－乙醇共沸混合物  
> 对了，还是没写完

“你到底在哭什么？”CI不耐烦看着被捆在墙角的MCF。少女双手被反绑在背后，嘴也被堵起来，脸上满是泪痕，绿色长裙粘上尘土，怎么看怎么像对无辜少女实施性犯罪的作案现场。

显然这个问题没准备得到回答——如果想要回答CI也不会把MCF的嘴堵起来。现在他只需要一个足够好用的人肉按摩棒，空气中H₂O-CH₂CH₃OH共沸混合物的气息浓郁起来，不合理地溢出甜味。

让这里不像作案现场的只有双方性别，被捆起来的是Alpha，而正不耐地把裙摆撕掉以便能暴露出对方性器的是Omega。

这可不太合理，不过考虑到如同倒置的信息素种类，现下局面也不显得过分奇异。

果糖被共沸混合物不情不愿挑逗滋生，蔓延覆盖住酒精为底的气味，正如双眼红肿的少女不情不愿地被Omega挑逗到信息素达到易感期水平。

无论如何AO之间信息素的吸引是本能。

呜呜咽咽的声音从MCF嘴里传出，可能是保护法之类的玩意，CI根本不在意她说了什么，人肉按摩棒只需要在该硬的时候硬起来就好了。

Omega的天性令人厌烦，CI把自己的下装拽——他的动作值得如此形容——下来，房间足够暖和所以他的腿赤裸在空气中也没有觉得过于寒冷。

身体已经做好发情期的准备，饮下去的水分大部分转化为有润滑作用的体液。有点热与渴，思维开始被慢慢拖入发情期这一深渊，原本的计划是在第一天尽快解决……

一系列想法在脑中跃动，被抓来的按摩棒小姐一直在不停哭泣让CI很苦恼——这就好比你买了荧光绿的按摩棒然后那玩意在深夜开始发光一样的糟心。

他虚虚跨坐在MCF身上，一只手撑住墙防止自己真的坐下去把看起来就娇弱的MCF压着了造成什么精神以外的伤害。另一只手伸向穴口，自体能够润滑不代表自体能够扩张，Omega的卖点之一不就是无论什么时候做都够紧吗？

一根手指被穴肉裹住，信息素在拥有者交合之前不分彼此化作柔软的甜酒。不能辨认是什么水果，泛开酯类的香气。

CI在不存在的酒精迷醉自己之前插入第二根手指，他想如果自己评价自己的身体如何松软得像一块华夫饼未免太过奇怪，可华夫饼，松软的果酱蜂蜜华夫饼在他脑内起舞。

思维已经坠入发情期的深渊。

第三根手指很快插入。有什么没入了松软的华夫饼，处在发情期的Omega混乱地思考，眼神不聚焦地喘息着。

自慰……在一个Alpha面前自慰。眼神不聚焦与快感无关，只是大脑在这方面吝于分配注意力，于是面前的少女化作片片绿与棕的色块。

CI握住MCF的性器，少女被捆得太结实没办法反抗——说出去是大新闻，Alpha被Omega强奸了。勉勉强强触碰了几下，MCF会硬可能是信息素强行引起的。

少女脸颊泛红，也许是哭的也许是气的也许是闷的总之爽的可能性非常小。正做着强迫良家妇女这一行为的Omega咬住下唇，用扩张完毕的穴肉吞下Alpha性器。

完全插入时双方都松了一口气。完全没有过性经验的MCF以为自己的折磨快结束了，CI的计划却是至少把这次发情期过完。

华夫饼不肯放过CI，甜酒似乎也化作腻味的果酱蜂蜜。进入后CI选择双手环抱MCF以支撑自己，体位原因让两人面对面，肉体相贴。

除了主要敏感带被Alpha的性器填满，其他被CI纳入不予考虑的范畴。少女的胸部柔软温暖，仍然残留在身上的长裙布料也足够细腻，CI收紧手臂，靠着本能汲取临时伴侣身上的热量。

常年独自度过发情期对CI最大的帮助是体力足够，在按摩棒没办法或者不愿意动的时候尤其有用。不知从何而来的华夫饼具现化到CI眼前，融合的信息素一个劲制造幸福感。

CI有点僵硬地起伏着，本能执掌躯体的行动。两人的距离是负［数据删除］cm，用华夫饼包裹住冰冷的刀叉吧蒸馏下诞生的气息啊，完全提纯的存在如此嘲笑着，CI皱着眉摇头想将幻象驱赶离开。

华夫饼尖笑起来，刮擦着脆弱耳膜。如果这是伴随着发情期的常见症状我希望这个Alpha能立刻成结完成标记，发情期的大脑做出完全不正确的判断。

  


**Author's Note:**

> *玛娜的信息素是果糖，被氧化成羧酸类后和混分信息素中的醇类发生酯化反应，所以有一种水果的香气。
> 
> *混分的信息素是水-乙醇共沸混合物，是分离水与酒精（操作为蒸馏）的副产物，基金会的信息素是无水乙醇，是分离水与酒精（操作为蒸馏）的产物，我只是想说本文有混分骨科暗示，不过暗示成这种样子估计没人在意。
> 
> *果酱蜂蜜华夫饼是神志不清的产物，我也不知道什么意思，可能是因为巧克力松饼已经写过了，在找奇怪比喻的时候又想到开封菜的华夫饼，说起来开封菜的华夫饼我嫌贵还没有吃，有没有人吃过告诉我值不值得买？啊当然我猜没有人会看到这里但是我真的很想知道开封菜的华夫饼好不好吃。【补外链时增加：味道还行，有点干，我买的是巧克力华夫饼，原味华夫饼没买，顺便蘸着冰淇淋还挺好吃
> 
> *写这篇文的时候我就没有神志清楚过。


End file.
